Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{t - 6}{2t} \times 6$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(t - 6) \times 6} {(2t) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{6t - 36}{2t}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{3t - 18}{t}$